Dark Romance
by My mirror image
Summary: The Noah's have a plan for Allen and somewhere along the way Tyki and Allen fall in love what will happen. Fem Allen. rated M for a reson I do not own anything. hope you like. parings Tyki x fem Allen and onesided lavi x fem Allen
1. Chapter 1

**My Mirror Image here with a new story about Tyki x Fem Allen paring, I know I have another Fem Allen story but I just love them to much to stop. **

**O yeah for the people who are waiting for a new chapter of "MY KIDNAPPER" I am working on it I promise just been busy with Christmas and stuff. **

**Did everyone have a nice Christmas? Anyway on with the story hope you like it so enjoy!**

Tyki was sat on an old wooden chair trying to concentrate on the open book that was nestled in his hands. Giving up on the book Tyki made his way to the fireplace which was across the room from were he once was sitting, sighing Tyki threw the book into the roaring fire. The truth was that he was just board and he really hated it. The Earl had not sent him out on any missions lately and Road, lulu bell; Jasbevi and Sheryl were all on missions and the other Noah's were helping the Earl with the phones and doing his dirty work. Tyki was sure the Earl just loved to see Tyki board, since the Earl also told him that he needed to stay in the mansion which meant he could not go out in his white from.

"well this is shit" Tyki muttered to him self as he let himself fall on a dark blue couch that peered through the shadow of the dark room. Tyki closed his eyes thinking about the last time he went on a mission, the trill of killing an exorcist, the fear on there face as he crushed their innocence, the way the wind howled after he ripped there body apart. Tyki grinned as a familiar warm feeling creped over him making him want to kill. Tyki stood up and started to walk to the door but before he reached for the door handle the door swung open and hit in the face.

"Tyki-pon what are you doing behind a door, you silly boy" the Earl Sang as he walked in the room and sat on the wooden chair.

"YOU SHOULD KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING A ROOM" Tyki shouted rubbing his sore face.

"Quit your whining I have a mission for you" The Earl said rising his head showing his cold sharp golden eyes through his silver glasses.

"O and what would that be?" Tyki asked rising a thin eyebrow in curiosity as he leaned against a blood coloured wall.

"I have already sent some akuma to Romania as a trap" the Earl said. Now this caught Tyki's attention, Tyki pushed him self off the wall and made his way to the dark blue couch that was next to the wooden chair.

"Now why did you set a trap?" Tyki asked looking the Earl dead in the eye.

"I set a trap for an exorcist named Allen Walker I want you to keep an eye on the exorcist, but don't show yourself unless she is in danger and or she was about to die"

The Earl said in a stiff tone.

Tyki was quite for a minute. He was thinking then something hit him he was going to be watching a women or a girl. The Earl was watching Tyki's face wondering why he was grinning like an idiot, but just passed it of as Tyki was an idiot and left a piece of paper on the wooden chair about the mission he was about to go on and left.

Tyki snapped out his daze when he heard a door slam. He looked around the room and saw no Earl and smiled. Then something caught his eye, he looked over and saw a piece of paper with a picture of the girl named Allen Walker and information on her. Tyki folded the paper and put it in his pocket and then called for one of Road's doors then a heart shaped door rose from the floor. Tyki pushed him self off the couch and walked to the door and went through.

Xxxxxx

"Allen- Chan were are you going" a red head shouted as he ran up a corridor to catch up to a silver hired girl walking to a boat with a old brown suitcase.

"O hi Lavi how are you" Allen said with a smile that could make the grumpiest man smile.

Lavi smiled back.

"I heard that you were going on a mission so I came to said bye and have a safe mission" Lavi said.

"Thanks for the concern but I think I will be fine. Allen said with a grin and started to walk with Lavi down to the boat.

"So how long is this mission Allen-Chan" Lavi asked rubbing his head with one hand.

"Umm for about two weeks I think" Allen said with a finger to her mouth in a thinking pose.

"Ok see you in two weeks" Lavi sang out in one breath.

Allen was a bout to get on the boat but some one grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Umm Lavi" Allen said.

"Please take care"

"I always do" Allen said pushing Lavi away.

"Yeah, I know just be really carefully I had a dream were the Noah's- never mind I will tell you when you come back" Lavi said helping Allen on the boat.

"Lavi is there something that you are not telling me" Allen said with a frown.

"Umm bye Allen just be carefully and I with tell you when you come back" Lavi said waving as the boat sailing down the river out of the Black Order.

"Ok, but Lavi you worry too much" Allen shouted as the boat left the building.

Lavi turned around and went down the corridor to the dinner hall "Allen watch out for the Noah" Lavi muttered to himself.

**Me: Lavi do you know something? **

**Lavi: Me, no I know nothing *sweating***

**Me: Lair! *narrows eyes* **

**Lavi: ALLEN HELP *runs away screaming***

**Me: COWARD **

**Anyway tell me what you think. Should I go on with this story? So yeah as I said chapter four for My Kidnapper should be out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here is chapter two. **

**I do not own -man. **

**This chapter will be a long one hopefully. **

**Enjoy!**

After a long and tiring journey Allen and Toma the finder that was on this mission with her arrived at Romania. As the train pulled away from the station Tome and Allen started to walk to the inn.

"Toma, I am going to check us in at the inn and then going to collect information on the west side of town if you go on south side now and we meet up in two hours at the inn" Allen told Toma as they reached the inn, Toma nodded and headed to the south of the city they were in.

Allen walked in the inn seeing a middle age women behind a desk, guessing that was the check in desk she went and told the woman or her reservation and the woman went off to get a key for her room.

As Allen waited for the woman to return Allen felt as if someone was watching her. She rubbed her left arm and looked around but all she saw was an old man reading a newspaper that didn't seem to notice that she was even in the room, Allen narrowed her eyes and looked around again but saw nothing she then through it was just her being paranoid but the feeling of being watched stayed.

"Miss, here is your room key and your friends key" the woman said holding two room keys.

Allen snapped out of her daze and took the room key and thanked the women behind the desk.

Allen looked at the big staircase that was at the centre of the room then looked down at her room number that was on her key.

"second floor room 25" Allen muttered to herself.

She looked up with determination in her eyes then bolted up the carpeted stairs to find her room.

After about ten minuets of searching she found her room. She went in and looked around the room in it was a double bed in the middle of the room and a brown

Chest of draws to the right of the bed there was also a small table in one corner of the room. There was a window on the biggest wall with green as grass curtains that matched the bed covers and pillow covers. Allen smiled at her room she loved the way the sun came through the window and lit up the room.

Allen placed her brown suitcase on the bed and stranded out his coat and left to go and collect information.

Allen went to at least nine cafés/bakeries/shops for information on the akuma attacks but nothing. Allen was starting to think that she was in the wrong city, but there was a chance that Toma found something that they could work with.

Deciding that were was no more point asking anymore Allen just walked slowly back to the inn taking in all the beautiful streets of the city.

Allen was walking down a street with little tents were man and woman were selling cloths, earrings, rings and little this that go in hair.

Everything in the tents was very beautiful but nothing caught Allen eye enough to buy if she had money that is, but then a sparkling caught her eye and she looked to were the sparkling had came from. It had come from a ring with a little red rose on it and it took Allen breath away.

"Do you want it Miss?" a man asked popping out from nowhere.

The man had short brown hair and a black cotton shirt and crown pants on.

"Sorry I have no money" Allen said with a sad look on her face

"Sorry then Miss" the man said walking to a wooden stool in the corner of the tent.

Allen felt sad about the ring but started to walk back to the inn. Allen needed to go and get some sleep she wanted to slip into a world of dreams were she wouldn't feel lustfully eyes on her which was all she felt today. When Toma came into view Allen smiled and stared to run to ask if he had any luck before giving him his room key and going to sleep.

XXXX

Tyki stepped out of the heart shaped door and shivered as the frosty morning air nipped at his skin.(he was in his white form) As the heart shaped door sunk into the ground Tyki pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at the picture of a silver hired girl.

"Right were to start" Tyki muttered to himself as he tore his eyes away from the picture of the smiling girl to look around the empty train station. Tyki was about to walk off toward the busy city streets when his ears picked up a faint train whistle.

"Well she might be on that train" Tyki thought so he sat on a bench and picked up a newspaper hiding his face pretending to read.

As the train stopped and the doors opened a short girl with silver heir, pale skin and gray eyes stepped off the train followed by a finder who was plain and boring in Tyki's point of view, but the silver hired girl she sparked Tyki's curiosity and he wanted to learn more about her.

Tyki followed the girl for an hour now and all he learned about her was she had a smooth and caring voice. He wanted so much to go up to her and introduce himself and maybe ask her on a date.

"Now, now Tyki she is the enemy and you are on a mission to watch her not lust after her" Tyki's Noah reminded.

Tyki just ignored Joyd and follow Allen down a street with tents that were selling dress and other stuff like that but Tyki didn't care all he cared about was looking that the girl Allen, How he longed to get even a little closer he didn't like staying in the shadows just watching.

Tyki followed Allen till she suddenly stopped. Tyki heart was beat so fast he thought that she had noticed him following her, so he kept walking and walked straight passed her then stopped and looked back. Allen was looking at something on a table in a tent. Tyki watched as Allen walked away with a sad look on her face.

"Wow, she is even cuter when sad" Tyki thought and even Joyd could not disagree that she was a little cute.

Interested in what made Allen so upset he went up to the tent and saw a man sitting on a wooden stool. The man had short brown hair and was a bit taller than Tyki.

"Excuse me but what was that girl with silver hair looking at" Tyki Asked the man on the wooden stool.

"That girl just looked at that ring there" The man said as he pointed to a little silver ring with a small shiny red rose on it.

"Why do you know that girl?" the man asked as made his way to Tyki's side.

"Something like that" Tyki replied with a smirk.

"How much?" Tyki asked picking up the ring.

"15 pounds, but for you I am willing to go down to 13" the man said grinning.

"Yes I will take it but for free" Tyki said as his eyes turned to amber then he lifted is hand and two little purple butterfly's appeared. The man looked at Tyki and smiled.

"Neat trick now give me my money!" the man said narrowing his eyes.

Tyki laughed then the butterfly's flew over to the man and started to rip his body apart with their sharp teeth.

"Idiot" Tyki muttered as he slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Right were did Allen go now" Tyki thought to himself as he made his way toward the inn.

XXXXX BACK AT THE ORDER

"KOMUI, I swear I never touched Lenalee it was Kanda" Lavi screamed running down a corridor.

"LAIR" Komui screamed on top of his latest robot.

"I swear I like someone else. I would never touch lenalee" Lavi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY LENALEE IS UGLE" Komui shouted as he chased Lavi out of the corridor and in to the diner hall were a very pissed off Lenalee stood with her innocence activated.

"KOMUI GO TO YOUR OFFICE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Lenalee shouted after she finished kicking the crap out of the piece of mental.

"But, but" Komui muttered.

"Just go" Lenalee said as a vain popped out on her forehead.

As Komui walked slowly out of the diner hall with his head low Lenalee walked toward Lavi.

"Lenalee thanks for that, but why was he chasing me thinking that I touched you?" Lavi asked out of breath from the all the running before hand.

"God knows, anyway do you really like someone" Lenalee asked crouching down because Lavi was lying on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah but I don't think she feels the same way" Lavi said sitting up.

"You never know Allen may like you" Lenalee said as she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Wait how did you know it was Allen?" Lavi asked as he stood up.

"I can tell by the way you look at her and talk to her" Lenalee replied and then giggled.

**Anyway was this chapter good? I will update as soon and if you have any ideas I will try to put it in my story. **

**A big thank you to all the comments and the people who read my stories **


End file.
